


It’s February 14 Somewhere in the Universe

by BlueRoboKitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura knows what she’s about, Aphrodisiacs, Chocolate, Creampie, Crushes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Keith gets WRECKED, Keith is a virgin, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, More Cum Than the Average Person Actually Has, Multi, Oral, Porn with Feelings, Valentine’s Day, chocolate is very potent for alteans, he didn’t know what he expected for his first time but this wasn’t it, hyperfocus on female sexuality, or is it???, they can’t get brain freeze and are immune to anything but chocolate is their one weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: Turns out the planet Puig has chocolate, and not alien chocolate either, but very much like Earth chocolate in every way.Every way except one.And when Keith and Lance accidentally confess to Allura by giving her their gift of chocolate at the same time, they find out just how different Puig chocolate actually is.





	It’s February 14 Somewhere in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, I am feeling blessed!! 
> 
> We have S5 trailer. So I’m apologize if this isn’t really heavily edited because the hype for the new season is so real right now. 
> 
> Have a celebratory Kallurance. Kinda hoping for a *mild* canon love triangle between these three. But it would be sweet, though, I think, just two boys loving their princess and being dorky about it. 
> 
> This takes place sometime after S3 but before S4.

“Wait, wait, Hunk. Back up, back up, beep beep beeeep, did you just say there is chocolate on planet Puig? The same planet we freed from the Galra and that trio of really cute girls and people who eat live alien scorpions!!!? They have _chocolate!?_ And no one told me!?”

Hunk slowly blinked at his best friend, his face a casual mask, no hint of a smile betraying the amusement he felt seeing Lance come apart over the idea of chocolate. He’d been clinging to this secret for months now, waiting for the perfect opportunity to dangle this golden carrot in front of Lance and watch the show. The opportunity finally came, less than a hundred ticks ago, when Lance mentioned that they should have a space Valentine’s Day or something.

_“You just want an excuse to give Allura chocolate and profess your love.”_

_“Oh, c’mon, Hunk, like there’s any chocolate in space.”_

_“Um, actually – “_

And here they were.

Lance paced around the lounge in a frenzy, completely unsure what to do with this new information he had just been given. “Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, chocolate? Like actual chocolate, from cocoa beans and everything, are you serious??? Ohmigod ohmigodohmigod… _what am I gonna do?”_

“Just give it to her like you said you would. It’s Valentine’s Day somewhere, right?” Only Earth had Valentine’s Day, of course, but it was impossible to tell if it was around that time of year back there.

“I can’t do that!” Lance suddenly shrieked, raking both hands through his hair.

Well, this was a surprising turn of events. “Why not?”

The Red Paladin sputtered, hands flailing as if the words he needed were just floating around for him to pluck right out of the air. Only that wasn’t how words worked. “I-I-I-I-I I just can’t! There’s gotta be a mood, the right moment, and we’re at war and that stupid alarm could go off at any moment, when is there ever gonna be – “

“Just do it,” Hunk said simply with a shrug. Lance always made things so much more complicated than they needed to be. It was why they kept getting into trouble at the Garrison. Couldn’t just stay in his dorm and play video games, oh no.

“What?” Lance gawked at Hunk like his best friend had just sprouted two more heads.

“Yeah, just give her the chocolate. Tell her how you feel.”

Aw, it was kinda cute how Lance turned so red, like his new Lion. Come to think of it, Hunk couldn’t recall Lance ever having such a… lovesick, shy look on his face before. Lance usually displayed such bravado and convincing confidence regardless of how he actually felt. To see him already so defeated, it was uncharacteristic. Unsettling, even.

“I can’t,” Lance said again, this time with somber certainty, staring at the floor.

“What? You just said not five minutes ago that you wanted a space Valentine’s so you could give Allura some chocolate.”

“Yeah, that was when I thought such a thing would be impossible, so it was fine to think about! I don’t know if you’ve noticed Hunk, but maybe I don’t exactly take unnecessary risks in my relationships.”

“I’ve known you since the fifth grade, of course I notice,” Hunk shot back dryly. That and sneaking out of the Garrison to meet girls wasn’t an unnecessary risk but giving a girl you like chocolate is? Okay, whatever, what did Hunk know about these things, anyway, he was just the guy who cooked good and puked it back up in the cockpit, it wasn’t like he could read people well and give advice or anything. 

Lance flopped back down on the couch, leaning into Hunk, long limbs getting all over the place, sighing with utterly helpless resignation. “Besides, we’re at war. I can’t just lay out my feelings like that, she’s got enough going on as it is.”

“You’re right about one thing, we are at war,” Hunk replied gently. Poor Lance. It was rare to see him in this kind of mood. But whenever he did get this kind of mopey, like when the thoughts got really rough in his head, it was sometimes difficult to pull him back out without effort. “And we will probably, very most likely die. And horribly at that. Either we get eaten by some feral alien cannibals, or we’re blown up by Galra or get sucked into a collapsing star – “

“Thanks, Hunk, I get it.”

“ – remember when Allura was captured by Zarkon or that time we thought she died, twice, actually – “

“I get it!”

“ – the point is that, you are probably not gonna have a lot of opportunities to just lay all your cards out on the table. With Zarkon out of the picture and Lotor gone doing who-knows-what, this is your chance. Even Shiro’s back. It’s perfect. My guts are telling me that something very gross is gonna hit the fan any day now.”

“You say that every day,” Lance groaned.

“And I will keep saying it until it’s true, therefore am I wrong? Tell me I’m wrong.”

Lance didn’t answer, and Hunk nodded with satisfaction. “Uh-huh, yeah. Anyway, go give her the chocolate, you goof. Or you’ll regret it.”

“There’s just one problem. The chocolate’s all the way out in Puig, in a whole different galaxy. And I can’t exactly ask Allura to wormhole me to Puig for no reason, she’ll get suspicious.”

Hunk grinned. Wide. And the wider it got, the more nervous Lance became, wiping the smug from his face bit by bit. “Oh, I gotcha covered, little buddy. I just happened to get some chocolate from the last time we visited Puig. I’ve been preserving it ever since.”

“You’ve had chocolate for that long!? In our kitchen!? _This whole time!!!?”_

“I’ve tasted it myself, and it’s the real deal. Just like Earth chocolate. Space Hershey’s. You’re welcome.”

 

* * *

 

Keith didn’t know why he felt so nervous, as there was absolutely no reason for him to be nervous, no, not at all. He was just doing something nice. Something sweet… ah, no pun intended. It wasn’t a big deal, and there was nothing deep or weird about it.

Shiro had told him the planet Puig had chocolate. Not just their version of chocolate, no, like actual Earth-like chocolate only with less colonialism involved. And as luck would have it, Kolivan had assigned Keith to infiltrate a Galra base in that very system. So once the base was successfully infiltrated, information acquired and Galran stuff significantly broken, Keith swung by Puig on his way back to the Castle ship.

He was just trying to do something nice.

Their Princess had been working so hard these past months. Harder than the rest of them. Keith certainly wasn’t helping matters by constantly disappearing to train with the Blade of Marmora instead of fully embracing his duties as the Black Lion’s new pilot. Allura had brought them all together, nearly died for them twice now, and then took up the position as the new Blue Paladin with no training and no cohesive team. After everything she had done for them, she, yeah, she deserved something nice. Nicer than chocolate, probably. Did she even like chocolate? _Could she eat chocolate?_ This was dumb. What was he even doing? How could he possibly think she would like anything he gave her?

Even though they had talked over and resolved the situation between them, about him being part Galra, there was still a distance there. A distance he wasn’t sure he had any business crossing.

This was a waste of time. He really should just toss these somewhere and forget about it. Or eat them himself so that the trip to Puig wasn’t a total waste. 

Except, he was already in the hall heading toward her private quarters. When she wasn’t on the bridge, she was usually there. Keith bit his lower lip, feeling his face burn. Had the Castle always been this warm? His heart slammed in his chest like it was trying to break free, and he would probably let it if his hands holding the box of chocolate weren’t shaking so bad.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

Keith nearly leaped out of his own skin, his first instinct hiding the box tight against his chest. He whipped around to see Lance coming up behind him. Lance in the hallway to the Princess’s quarters. Lance also carrying a small box of sorts.

“N-nothing,” Keith choked. He literally choked, the word had to pry itself out of his constricted throat, lungs desperate for air.

“Aren’t you supposed to, like, go report to Shiro or somethin’?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he straightened his spine. “I don’t have to report to Shiro for anything. And why I’m here is none of your business.”

Lance looked at the box in Keith’s hands. Keith looked at the box in Lance’s hands. Then the pair glared at each other, long and suspicious. The elephant grew bigger and bigger.

Lance smirked. “How ‘bout you give me whatever ya got there, and I’ll take it to the Princess for you?”

“No.” Keith couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t have time for this kind of teenage bullshit. “This is my gift, so I’ll be the one to give it to her.” And that was that. Just something nice for Allura, to let her know that he appreciated her. That was it, that’s all.

“What, you _like_ her?” Lance shot back with a derisive snort.

“It’s not like that!” That’s what Keith _wanted_ to say.

Instead, he was unable to say anything. He had completely frozen in place. His mouth was open to tell that little shit off once and for all, yet he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t deny it. And he felt so hot, his face on fire. His ears burned with the humiliation of it all, that Lance of all people would be the one to make him see what he refused to himself. He didn’t even understand these feelings, yet Lance forced them out of him before he was ready.

Lance’s eyes widened when all that came out of Keith’s mouth was complete silence, the most blatant admission of all. “Fuck,” he breathed. Then louder, “Well, fuck, man! Don’t you know a damn thing about the Bro Code!? That’s like rule numero uno, _you can’t just make the moves on another bro’s girl!”_

“She’s not your girl,” Keith shot back. “And we’re not bros, so I’m not under any obligation to withhold my feelings for her just to make you happy.” Oh, wow, he did admit it then, didn’t he? Only he was far too pissed off at Lance’s audacity to be embarrassed about that. Which made him even more pissed off because not only did he just admit these feelings he had for their princess before he was ready, he wasn’t even given time to actually process them.

Lance looked stunned. “We.. you… we-we can’t just both give her chocolate!”

 _“You_ can do whatever the hell you want. I’m just trying to give her something nice, that’s it. It’s not that deep.”

Damn it, now thanks to Lance, Keith wasn’t even in the mood. He didn’t want to give Allura something that expressed how he felt when he was now enraged. The only reason he hadn’t stormed out of there and into the training room so he could hit a lot of somethings that was not a certain teammate was because that would be admitting defeat to Lance. And there was no way he was gonna let that happen.

“What are you two doing here?”

The argument cut off when Allura approached, and all anger Keith had just dissolved before that warm, inquisitive smile of hers. His heart thundered in his ears. Why was he suddenly so… so _weird?_ He had talked to Allura so much before this. They worked hard together, they ran off together once, they had so many things happen between them. So much time spent together, quietly comforting each other as the weight of leadership crushed them both during Shiro’s absence. How was this situation so much different?

Because he wasn’t sure about his feelings then. Now he knew. His hands shook. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, hidden by the shadow of his hood.

“Princess, I got something for you – !!”

He and Lance spoke at the same time, with the same nervous tone. They glanced at each other, both faces flushed deep.

Allura’s eyes lit up. The pink marks on her cheeks gave a slight glow. “For me?” She smiled bright, so bright that Keith’s chest swelled from the warmth of it. “I can’t believe this. Thank you both!” She excitedly took the boxes from their outstretched hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I can’t think of what the occasion might be. According to the time dilation charts, my Name Day isn’t for another three months.”

“It’s for Valentine’s Day,” Lance chirped.

“What?”

“What?” Keith echoed. Where did he get that idea? There was no Valentine’s Day in space!

Allura blinked. “What is a Valentine’s Day? Sounds interesting.”

“Um, um… y-you… ah…”

It would be amusing to see Lance suddenly rendered so off-kilter, finally toppling off that pedestal he had placed himself on, if Keith wasn’t undergoing the same kind of suffering. “It’s a holiday, a couple’s holiday,” Keith helped out, feeling incredibly stupid all of a sudden.

“Yeah, that,” Lance said with a vigorous nod. “Couples, and stuff. And you, uh, um, you give chocolate. Not always chocolate, but a gift of some kind to let someone know that you.. that you li… li…!!”

“That you like them,” Keith finished, his voice very quiet, and not looking at Allura. His shoes were better suited for him to confess to at this moment. He didn’t think he was worthy of looking at her in the eye, now or ever again. Why did people force themselves to go through such a thing? Why was this so _awful?_ Keith didn’t watch a whole lot of romantic movies, but there were a few romcoms he actually enjoyed, especially if they included some of his favorite actors, and confession scenes, while a little awkward, were always kinda cute and romantic. There was nothing cute about this. He might as well have just swallowed a lump of scaultrite, straight out of a Weblum’s belly.

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Allura replied, beaming. “What a cute holiday! And you’re giving me these to tell me you like me?”

They both nodded, lamely.

“You two are just too kind. I like you, too, although I am sorry I wasn’t able to prepare you a gift in return.”

“Huh?”

“Wait, what!?”

Keith and Lance stared at each other. “Who?” Keith demanded.

“Yeah, which one?”

Allura tilted her head. “Whatever do you mean?”

_“Which one of us do you like?”_

She stared for a moment, then giggled. “Well, obviously, I like the both of you. Ancients, you boys are too silly sometimes.” She walked past them, toward her room, still giggling, her little entourage of mice trailing behind her. Her door shut, and the two lovesick boys stood in the empty hall.

“WHAT WAS THAT!?” Lance squawked.

“Dude, I don’t know!” Keith yelled.

“She said she liked _both_ of us? The hell!?”

“I think she meant it like teammates, since we’re all Paladins and whatever.”

“I meant it romantically!”

“So did I!”

“Dammit, no, NO. I refuse to let my first Valentine’s Day in space end with this kind of misunderstanding!”

“So you’re saying we should go tell her directly?”

“Damn right I am. May the best man win, let’s go.”

In a huff, the both of them went to Allura’s door, determined to let her know that their feelings were in that chocolate they had given her, emphasize that they were not platonic whatsoever.

_“AAAaaaaaahnnnnnnnggggg…”_

A loud groan drifted from just beyond her door. Both Lance and Keith froze. “The heck?” Lance said.

“That didn’t sound good.”

“Should we go in?”

Keith wasn’t sure, but then the groan came again. Louder this time. Like the princess was in pain. Shit! What if the chocolates had poisoned her or something!? Keith’s mind clouded with panic, and Lance was right there along with him. “Fuck it. Princess, we’re coming in!”

“Sorry about this!” Lance added.

The door slid open with a loud swish.

Allura lay on the floor, both boxes open and chocolates strewn everywhere. _**“Princess!”**_

Fuck, they killed her. The chocolates killed her.

“She’s breathing,” Lance declared, snapping Keith out of his daze. “The chocolate must have made her sick.” He want to take Allura in his arms, and then suddenly let her go.

“Dude, be careful!” Keith chastised.

“ – falling off…” Lance mumbled, his face beet red and staring at something very interesting on the far wall.

“What?”

“Her dress is falling off,” Lance snapped.

Was this guy _twelve?_ Keith rolled his eyes as he carefully turned Allura over like Lance had tried to do, realizing that, yes, her dress had somehow become very loose, her cape discarded in a corner, and the top half of her gown sliding down her breasts. Keith shifted her carefully to keep her from being exposed.

Her hands grabbed him, nails digging into the solid armor of his suit. Before Keith could react, Allura’s lips were on his. He could faintly hear Lance screaming beneath the sound of the blood rushing through his skull. His mouth opened in surprise, or maybe it was invitation, because how often had he let his thoughts drift to kissing Allura no matter the scenario? Her tongue plunged into his mouth with that groan she had made earlier, only far more erotic and it vibrated deliciously throughout his entire body.

Allura suddenly wasn’t on him anymore when Lance pried her away. “Keith, wait, something’s wrong!” he was yelling, and Keith shoved back the instinct that Lance was just trying to steal her, because the poor guy looked absolutely panicked. Allura’s dress fell to her waist, and then she was on Lance, shoving him beneath her. Lance’s skull smacked hard against the floor, the sound he made sick and dizzy. The wild mass of her silver curls covered them as she pressed their faces close and did what Keith could only describe as ravage him. Lance thrashed beneath her, yelling once Allura released his mouth to work on his neck.

“Keith, get her off! Get her off!”

“Please, Lance, I need you so much,” Allura groaned. “I need you so much.”

“Keith!! Ah, fuck, she’s so strong!”

The shock worn off now, Keith grabbed Allura and wrestled her off of Lance. She whirled around, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and Keith was painfully aware of her bare breasts pressing into him despite his suit in between them. Lance sat up, gasping, his jacket down his arms and shirt torn open.

“What the hell, was it the chocolate?” he choked.

“I have no idea!” Keith could barely think, trying to concentrate on keeping Allura from literally ripping off his pants.

“I need you, too, Keith,” Allura gasped, mouthing at his stomach. He shivered. “Don’t you like me? You said you did.”

“Y-yeah, but – “

A lot. Keith liked her a lot. And that she was half-naked nosing so close to his crotch was more than his everything could take. She gazed up at him through her long eyelashes. “You always speak so softly to me, Keith. I really like it when you call me ‘Princess’.”

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck – !!

“Keith, what are we gonna do!?” Lance cried. “She’s drugged! Or drunk! Or something, I dunno what’s happening here!”

“What the hell, Lance, _you roofied the girl I like!”_

“I – _what!?_ You gave her a box of chocolate, too! This is just as much as _your_ fault!”

It wasn’t like there was any way to tell which box of chocolates Allura had eaten before she went from princess to succubus. “Should we take her to the infirmary?” Lance asked.

“And let the others see her like this? It’ll be awful for her.”

“But we can’t leave her like this!”

“I know!”

Lance blushed. “And we… we can’t… Keith, she’s _roofied!”_

“We might not have a choice in this.”

“Keith!”

“It’s not like I like it, either!”

“I know, but - !”

“Princess.” Keith pried Allura away from him again, trying to be gentle, yet the grip on her shoulders remained firm. He always knew, but never actually comprehended just how fucking strong she was. It took all his strength just to keep her from pouncing on him. Lance didn’t stand a chance. “Allura, please. You gotta listen to us. You’ve been drugged. Do you understand that?”

“Those chocolates you gave me are quite delicious,” Allura replied, breathless but able to talk. “They make me feel so good, so warm. Keith, show me how much you like me. You, too, Lance. I want you both inside me.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

Allura giggled. “Don’t I?” She tilted her head coyly, grinning like a cat.

“You’re not being yourself,” Lance added quietly.

Allura turned her attention to poor Lance then, shrugging out of Keith’s grip so easily, he wondered if he had any ounce of control at all this whole time or if she was just playing with him. She crawled toward Lance, her dress sliding down the rest of her body, and the current Red Paladin just helplessly sat there, unable to take his eyes off her. “And what exactly is myself, Lance?” She asked. “How do you know that chocolate just didn’t bring out what has been inside me all along?”

Her hands ran up Lance’s torso, fingers playing with the loose fabric of his torn shirt. Lance whimpered, glancing pleadingly at Keith, who couldn’t do anything for him. They were in a real bad situation here. Real bad.

“I told you both already that I liked you back,” she continued, silken words stroking so temptingly in their ears. “Not my fault you two adorable idiots thought I meant it platonically. It’s very sweet of you, though, playing it so safe.”

“Agh, how can she be so hot and so patronizing at the same time?!” Lance yelped as Allura started nibbling on his neck, trying to keep her hand from going between his legs. “Keith, help me, you jerk! What do I do!?”

“Me, do me,” Allura giggled.

“Allura, you’re just makin’ it weird now.”

Keith sighed, and started pulling the armor off his Marmora suit piece by piece.

“Keith???”

“We’re the ones who put Allura in this mess. If we take her out to the infirmary, she’ll be humiliated because the others will see her. If we leave her here by herself, that would just be cruel. We could fight her until the chocolate wears off, but I have a feeling we would be exhausted long before she does. So, I guess, we will give the lady what she wants.”

“Wait, who the hell is _we!?_ What’s with the getting plural all of a sudden?”

Keith stared at Lance. “Well, we have no idea which box of chocolates she ate. So the responsibility falls on _both of us_ to take care of her.”

“Yeah, well, I am more than willing to take one for the team, so put the blame all on me, you go right along now, shoo.”

Keith smirked at him. “Doesn’t really work that way. Also, Allura said she likes us both.”

 _“Aaaaagh,”_ Lance groaned. It was amusing seeing him look so annoyed, despite Allura kissing all over his neck. “Dude, I can’t get it up with you _glaring_ at me like that. Put a paper bag over your head or somethin’!”

“We’re not worried about getting our own rocks off here,” Keith shot back. “All the better for you to concentrate on the task at hand.”

“What now?”

Keith didn’t respond as he knelt down beside Lance and gently pulled Allura until she was sitting back against his chest. She sat still for a moment, for once keeping her grabby hands at bay. “I’m going to touch you, Princess,” Keith whispered, his hand already trailing down her stomach. Lance swallowed hard. “You okay with that?”

“Please, Keith,” Allura breathed, lolling her head back against his shoulder, and he could see beads of sweat sliding down her dark skin. “It’s so hot. I need it out. Whatever’s trying to crawl out of me, please get it out.”

It was shocking how soft she felt. He had held her before, but not like this. A woman so capable, so strong, could throw a full sized man across a room with ease, yet felt so delicate in his arms. He shook a little as his palm cupped a handful of silver curls between her legs, the tips of his fingers brushing over her wet folds. Just touching her like this was almost too much for his body to bear. He wasn’t used to these kinds of feelings, not at all!

Keith never had much interest in anyone like that. Too afraid of rejection to even try, he often told himself. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was something else, he never really looked much into it. Even when he crushed on people, those were minor, fleeting feelings, hardly anything substantial. With Allura, he thought it would be the same. But the more time he spent with her, the more of her he wanted to know. Every inch of her.

“Keeeeith,” Allura moaned, squirming. Lance was breathing heavily as he watched, the tent in his pants obvious. Keith hesitated, but only for a brief tick, before one of his fingers slipped inside her. He had never fingered someone before, but then again, if a moron like Lance could figure it out, then so could he.

God, she was so wet. So wet and soft. Ah, and so warm, and a wonderful shiver ran up his back with each pump of his finger. Soon he added two. Allura squirmed more, keenly softly, softly whispering for more.

“Y-you’re doing it wrong,” Lance spoke up timidly.

“What?”

Lance took a deep breath, and then tried again, more confidently this time. “You can’t just pump like that. Your fingers aren’t a penis.”

Now there was an image.

“You gotta tease her clit a bit, use your thumb. And look for her G-spot.”

“Her _what?”_

“Have you never done this before?” And Lance looked genuinely surprised.

“No. _Have you?”_

Keith expected that to be a sick burn, but Lance was entirely unabashed. “Yes, _I have._ I didn’t sneak out of the Garrison after curfew for garlic knots, are you kidding me?”

Allura squirmed again, impatient, panting heavily. “C-could the both of you just get on with it? Everyone… hah… everyone will wonder… where we disappeared to… _nnn…!”_

“Then you do it,” Keith told Lance, moving his hand out of Allura’s cunt, much to her protesting whimper.

Lance’s face grew redder than ever, and he coughed. “Um, ah, alright. If you insist. Okay, Princess, wittle virgin Keef has no idea what he’s doing, so Lancey Lance is gonna take over.”

Keith had a momentary surge of embarrassment because Lance didn’t have to put it like that, and at least _he_ never had to sneak out of the Garrison for some ass because he could’ve had anyone in the Garrison he wanted if he actually wanted that kind of attention –

_“AH!”_

Allura went strange in his arms. Completely still, fingers digging sharply into his arm. If not for the suit, she would’ve drawn blood, he was sure. Her legs spread wider, Lance three fingers in her now, thumb tracing teasingly over her clit as he searched for her sweet spot deep inside. Allura started to rock her hips, meaning that soft, round ass of hers rocked back against Keith’s crotch. He moaned, burying his face in her hair. A fog filled his head, a fog of her fragrance, a fragrance of an alien flower he had no way of identifying and the thick musk of her natural scent from her cunt. Unable to stop and think about what he was doing, he licked the shell of her pointed ear.

“Keeeeeeith,” Allura whined, shivering. “Please, touch me.”

He didn’t hesitate, his hands sliding around her torso to cup her breasts, gently, still not entirely sure what he was supposed to do here. The weight of them on his palms, how they yielded so easily in his grasp. He took a moment to just explore her, memorize their roundness with his fingers, drift along the seductive curve of their underside. He thumbed her nipples, watching the dark buds grow hard at his touch. She breathed heavier, a drop of sweat sliding down that mesmerizing valley between her tits. They were dusted with faint yet very pink freckles now that he was close enough to see them. In fact, all of her skin had a slight pink sheen to it that matched her markings. How had he never noticed such a thing before? What other secrets did her body have for him to discover one by one?

Keith grew braver, pinching and squeezing her nipples as he fondled her breasts. Then Allura shrieked with surprise when Lance suddenly shoved his face in her pussy. To be honest, he had completely forgotten Lance was there for a moment, and the other guy must have realized that, wanting to never not be the center of attention. “Lance!?” Allura cried, her hands flying to grasp his short brown hair tight. The sounds Lance made with his tongue as he ate her out did really, really funny things to Keith’s insides. Just listening to him pleasure her and how much Allura liked it as her spine curled away from Keith’s chest…

A stain grew between his legs, precum seeping through his suit. Still clinging to Allura, Keith twisted around until he was cradling her from the side, and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Ah, she tasted so good, the texture of her areola rubbing so good along his tongue. He coated her breast with his saliva before sucking eagerly, his own sounds matching Lance. Allura thrashed, thrusting into Lance’s face, grasping at hair and arms and whatever else her fingers could find, the pleasure clearly too much for her to bear. She broke apart with a scream, shaking and rocking against their hungry mouths before finally collapsing boneless over Keith’s lap.

Keith didn’t have time to take in how gorgeous Allura looked lying there so spent and sweet with afterglow, because _Lance was kissing him._

God, the taste of Allura in Lance’s mouth was so fucking hot, Keith barely registered what was happening before his tongue was lapping up whatever that smug mouth had to offer. Lance moaned as he swallowed Keith’s fury, at teeth scraping at swollen bottom lips, drinking Allura’s cum. They finally parted heavily, panting, mouths abused and wet.

“Fuck…” Keith breathed. His cock strained aching and hard against his suit. His thighs rubbed together in desperate, instinctive relief.

“Taste so good,” Lance moaned, yet he wouldn’t stop staring at Keith. His eyes were so dark, the bright blue almost black in depths of desire. “Fuck, Keith, I think… _I think I like you both.”_

Keith’s heart nearly went still. He was so dizzy, so caught up in the moment, he had no idea how he was supposed to process that confession. Surely, Lance was just caught up in the moment, too, saying things just to say them. Yet, he looked so serious.

“You might have snuck into a few of my fantasies about Allura,” Lance added, glancing to the side. “Just throwing that out there.”

“Wh-what?”

“What? I’m a thirsty bisexual, and I may not like you much, but I’m not _blind.”_

Keith huffed. “I’m not so sure I wanna continue this if you’re gonna keep insulting me.”

“I just said I think you’re hot, how is that an insult!?”

“Oh, for Ancients’ sake, you two are such _idiots!”_  
  
Allura moved like lightning, grabbing Lance by the collar with a new rip of fabric and crashing her mouth to his. She kissed him soundly, giving him no room to break away. Not that he wanted to. Keith swallowed hard, watching in heated fascination as Allura completely dominated Lance, see her tongue ravage that mouth, utterly silencing whatever unnecessary comment he thought of making.

Lance’s eyes were still closed when she parted from him, saliva trailing between their lips, the tiniest mewl of need drifting from his throat.

Allura wasn’t finished. Keith was next, and he tried to is her back just as eagerly, but he just couldn’t keep up. He was at her complete mercy, her lips so soft, her sweet taste drugging him all over again. He lifted his hands to cling to her, if he didn’t, he would be flung into the depths of space. And he was falling. Back onto the floor.

Fabric ripped. Allura had torn off his suit at the groin. That suit was meant to sustain the toughest environments in the vastness of space. That the fabric could just rip so easily in her grasp made Keith’s cock twitch. Even when drugged by an aphrodisiac, she could tear them both to shreds if she wanted. Yet, she was so delicate, lay soft and pretty while they did with her what they pleased. While she _let_ them.

“Please, Princess,” Keith begged.

Allura’s eyes gleamed, pleased that at least one of these cute fools finally grasped the situation they were actually in.

“Mmmm, Keith, damn you’re big,” Lance moaned with a visible shudder. Keith flushed hot and embarrassed now that his cock was exposed for all the world to see. Apparently, he was more Galra on the outside than at first glance, his cock thick and veiny with a slight purple hue.

“Isn’t he?” Allura giggled. “I can’t wait for him to be inside me. For the both of you to be inside me.”

Keith didn’t have time to think about how they were going to manage that because Allura was straddling his hips with her ass to him, sitting on his dick like she fucking owned it, and of course she did because she was his Princess and she owned everything he had, and he was sinking into her tight cunt like he was born to be there. “Oh, Keeeith,” Allura moaned, her hands sliding down her breasts. “Oh, Keith, you feel so gooood.”

He would’ve came then and there. He struggled to hold back, breathing heavily from the literal exertion of wrangling his own body under control. She was just so warm, her entire being encasing him. He sat up and let her lean back against him, his hands grasping beneath her thighs to hold her legs wide open.

“Come here, Lance,” she sang. “Come fuck us both.”

Lance’s pants were already down his thighs. His cock stood tall just over the hem of his blue briefs, and he had been stroking himself as he watched Allura lower herself on Keith. Not a bad cock, Lance’s bragging definitely wasn’t just all talk. It wasn’t as large as Keith’s because Lance wasn’t part-Galra, but it was a long with a pleasant, very slight upward curve. Lance positioned himself in front of Allura, between Keith’s legs. Allura reached forward to flick at the precum beading at Lance’s tip, his cock twitching at her touch. “I want you both inside me,” she repeated.

“B-but,” Lance protested softly, eyebrows twisting with worry, “it won’t fit.”

“It’ll fit,” Allura assured him. “I’m not human, remember? You don’t need to have such reservations with me.”

It was difficult to remember that Allura was an alien, not human at all, when she looked and felt and _tasted_ so much like a normal human girl. Lance leaned close, the blunt head of his cock prodding experimentally at her entrance, just over Keith’s own member before he visibly couldn’t take anymore and started sliding inside. He really should not have gone in so easily, yet, he did, fitting snugly against Keith’s cock deep inside Allura’s cunt. “Yes, Lance!” Allura gasped, her voice only slightly strained, “Yes! Just like that! Oh, Ancients, the both of you feel amazing.”

“W-w-wait, wait a moment,” Keith pleaded, words barely forming with all the air pumping so heavily in his chest. “If... if... _If you move, I’ll come.”_

This was Keith’s first. And while he never gave much thought to losing his virginity, thinking it would happen whenever it decided to happen, he never imagined it would be in such a scenario, either. With Lance squished so tight against him, buried deep inside Allura. Just that alone had him teetering toward a dangerous edge. He didn’t want to let go, not yet. Please, not yet.

“Goddamn, Keith, when you look like that while saying such a thing makes me wanna take you so bad,” Lance breathed.

“Then let’s show our sweet Keith a good first time,” Allura purred, as she wrapped her arms around Lance’s neck to raise herself up. Then she sank back down.

_“AHHH! A-Allura – !!”_

“Princess, _hhhNG – !!!”_

Allura’s smirk remained as she bounced between them, Lance grabbing Keith’s legs, Keith’s fingers digging bruises into Allura’s thighs. With each snap of her hips, her boys cried out with need until they were both begging.

“Princess, you feel so good!!”

“Princess, let us fuck you!”

“Please, Princess!”

Allura giggled, fully caught up in the game she was playing. “Silly boys. You two are always allowed to do what you want with me.”

Something snapped in the air. Keith no longer cared. Neither did Lance. Everything now boiled down to a chase for pleasure, a race to the end, and fucking their princess so good none of them will be moving for the next week. Allura cried out in absolute delight, spine curling, as they pounded into her in a fast, erratic rhythm, wild and out of control. “Yes, yes, _YES - !!”_  she yelled over and over, looking so beautiful and perfect taking two hard cocks at once, so fucking stuffed to the brim, her breasts bouncing from the ferocity of it all. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes, her head lolling back to expose the erotic arch of her neck that Lance couldn’t help leaning forward to kiss.

Keith bit down into Allura’s shoulder, teeth sinking into soft skin, blood coating his teeth. He couldn’t hang on, fuck, fuck, it was too good, it felt too good. Allura’s cunt was so fucking wet and hot, and Lance was rubbing up against his cock so deep inside her again and again and again…

Allura shook with her second orgasm slamming into her, and the walls of her pussy clenched down all around them both, squeezing, _squeezing_ –

“Lance!” Keith cried, a panic suddenly coming over him because he was being swept away over that edge and there was not a damn thing he could do about it, nothing to stop this terrifying pressure building up inside of him and threatening to explode and what was worse was that he never _**wanted**_  so much in his entire fucking life and that was the most terrifying thing of all. _“Oh, shit, shit, I’m gonna come – !!!”_ he screamed, fear laced in his voice before the unknown looming before him, as if gazing into Death itself.

“Shhh, let it happen, baby,” Lance whispered. “God, you both – ah, Keith! Allura! I like you both, _I like you both so much, aaaahhh!!”_

Something roared in Keith’s ears, and he could barely register that it was a sound _he_ made, so bestial and inhuman as he exploded. That’s the only way he could describe this sensation. An explosion, every single one of his molecules suddenly free of their prison. He didn’t see stars, the face of God, nothing but _white_ , existence itself wiped away by pure ecstasy, and the void wasn’t dark it was bright and blinding, and he had no idea who he even was anymore. Nothing mattered but this one single moment. He died. He had to have. His body rocked by wave after wave of bliss carrying him to the heights of eternity.

It took a long, long time for Keith to come back down. Cum, and so much of it, coated their cocks still buried in Allura, too much for her cunt to hold as drops managed to squeeze out from between their dicks. Breathing heavily, Lance slowly pulled out, and cum streamed behind him, soaking Allura’s thighs.

“Fuck, we forgot to use a rubber,” Lance said, although he didn’t sound very concerned about it.

“It’s all right,” Allura assured him softly, still trying to catch her breath. “Your previous med scans showed you both in perfect health. And Altean contraceptives are very effective. We’re quite serious about our reproductive control.”

“Yeah, it would be awkward havin’ a baby in the middle of war.” Lance started poking at Keith. “Hey, Keith? Buddy??? Dude, are you _alive?”_

Keith didn’t answer because he was busy still riding his post-coital high. Now if only Lance would leave him alone and let him enjoy it.

“Princess, I think we broke Keith.”

“Well, he did say it was his first time. Let’s give him a moment.”

Shortly after, they moved from the floor to the bed, which was significantly more comfortable. Lance discarded the rest of his clothes, and helped a still rubbery Keith do the same.

“You’re gonna have a fun time explaining what happened to your suit to Kolivan,” Lance teased.

Keith shrugged. “I’ll just tell him the truth.”

“Oh my God, please let me be there when you do.”

They stared at each other a moment, before Lance’s smile faltered and he leaned forward to give Keith’s lips a tiny, shy kiss. “I meant it,” he said softly, so shy and uncertain.

“I know,” Keith replied. He hadn’t decided yet if he returned Lance’s feelings. Things were so _complicated_ between them. They had a lot to untangle and sort out between them before they could move forward to something new, to something like this. And Allura was here, too.

But for now, this was probably enough.

Allura snuggled between them as they lay in her bed. Keith sighed into her hair, his arm wrapped tight around her waist.

“I suppose I owe you two an apology.”

Keith and Lance both shifted so they could look at her. She hid her mouth behind her hand, cheeks flushed. “Chocolate is a very strong aphrodisiac for Alteans. Millennia ago, Planet Puig used to possess one of the largest trade routes that spanned galaxies. We received our chocolate from them in order to celebrate our three Goddess fertility festival. I only ever participated one year, before…” She trailed off. The boys stroked her tenderly, her jaw, her shoulders, her arms, holding her, comforting her. Neither of them said a word, not wanting to ruin the rare moment Allura ever talked about her past.

“You remind me of them, the two I was with. One was Galra, actually, half I think. The other, my bodyguard, of sorts. It was a little strange at first, but we ended up having a very good time, spending a whole week together, the three of us, in bliss.” She bit her lower lip, looking ashamed. “I’m sorry. When you gave me those chocolates, I took a risk to relive a sweet moment of my past. I never considered that your intentions were something far different, and it looks like I put you in a situation. For that, I deeply apologize.”

“Allura, no, you have nothing to apologize for,” Lance quickly protested. “For what it’s worth, I’ve wanted to fuck you since that fateful moment we first laid eyes on each other.”

Keith groaned loudly. “Lance, could you be any _less_ tactful?”

“What? Since we’re having After Sex Honesty Hour here, I might as well say it.”

“Yeah, _but not like that.”_

“Also, I already knew that, Lance,” Allura deadpanned, “it’s not you I was worried about, it’s Keith.”

“Huh? Me?”

“You are not as, um, _obvious_ about your feelings as Lance is, so I was never sure. And I’ve been far too frightened of the response to ask. The chocolates gave me a way to assess your feelings with little risk to myself. I was a coward. And unfair to you. I’m sure you did not want your first time to be so unromantic.”

Keith snorted, then chuckled, holding Allura closer to him. “Allura, I don’t care about that sort of thing. I don’t get hung up on moods and first times and perfect moments. As long as I’m with you, and you’re happy, then I’m good.”

Allura and Lance gazed at Keith, both blushing hard.

“I was mostly talking to the Princess,” Keith added, then pointed at Lance. _“You_ I’m still on the fence about.”

Lance smiled. “That’s fair. I think I’m gonna have fun convincing you.” 

Keith smirked back. 

“So, question,” Allura interjected. “Does chocolate have the same effect on humans as they do Alteans?”

“To a small degree,” Keith replied. “It’s not nearly as, um, _extreme_ as it is with you. A lot of people eat chocolate mostly because it just tastes good.”

“That’s Earth chocolate, though,” Lance pointed out, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Not Puig chocolate. That might still be different.”

“You have a solid point there,” Keith replied, his own grin forming.

”I suppose this means there’s only one way to find out.”

With a mischievous giggle, Allura retrieved two pieces of chocolate, ones that hadn’t fallen on the floor. As she returned to the bed with a playful gleam in her eyes, both boys opened his mouth eagerly. At the last minute, Allura snatched the chocolates back and shoved both pieces into her own mouth. She squealed with a full mouth as they both pounced on her, trying to fish the chocolate out of her mouth with their tongues to taste for themselves.  
  
And whether Puig chocolate was the same as Earth’s or if they were going to experience the same aphrodisiac effects, well, it probably didn’t matter. 


End file.
